


Bring It On

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheerleader!Dean, M/M, Protective John Winchester, QB!Castiel, human AU-cheerleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's chosen an extracurricular activity that Sam thinks is hysterical, but the kid's real surprise is yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring It On

Sam comes barrelling into the room, remembering at the last moment to pull up sharply and not make any excess noise. They've hit an omen locus, a regional hotspot of sorts where not only is John Winchester planning to put down for a few months, he's called in other hunters (who he keeps clear o the kids, except Bobby, because that would be impossible) and set up an exterminator central. Sammy's as pleased as punch almost all the time about it, but today he's extra happy.

"Dad! Sir! Dean has a permission slip that needs to be signed."

Dean rounds on Sam, coming in seconds after because he had to have the Impala parked properly, whereas Sam had actually jumped out of it in his glee while it was still moving. Without his father there, Dean would have promptly shown Sam how keep away was done, and noogied the high holy hell out of him afterwards, but there ather was, sitting at the dinner table with all his research materials covering it and the boys know perfectly well that standing at ease is their only option.

"Why is signing permission slips suddenly my job?" John doesn't look up from the lines he's drawing across the city map.

"You said we could do what we want as long as it doesn't interfere with hunts, we are still keeping up with our training, and staying below the radar, right?" Sam's rote recitation is breathless—not with exhaustion from the run from the car, but with excitement.

"Exactly. And this is fine, so Dad doesn't need to see it. Sorry to bother you, Sir."

That got John's attention. He turns and looks suspiciously at his sons, Sam at 13, all hands and feet, and Dean at 17, coming into his manhood, strong and capable.

"Really? I know you wouldn't dare mess with training or hunting, Dean, so what do you want to do that might get us noticed? You need a slip for running naked through town square?" His gaze bores into each of them.

"Cheeerleading, sir!" Sam is doubling over with laughter, whereas there's a hard blank stare written all over Dean's face and he's now standing to attention. Sam doesn't know it yet, but John does well—that's what he does to avoid blushing.

John leans forward to grab the slip of paper from Sam, who's so excited he is torn between keeping the evidence and giving it over.

"Cheerleading? Explain yourself."

"I promise it won't get in the way of hunting, ir, and it's extra training, really—it's very strenuous..."

"And the radar part of it, men cheerleading?"

"I'm not the only boy in the group though! I mean, I would be the third. Totally under the radar. They've had boys in the squad for years."

"So you, Dean Henry Winchester, hunter of the supernatural who can take out a werewolf at 100 feet in low light wants to stay after school to..."

"Toss girls in short skirts in the air, Sir, sorry for interrupting, Sir."

"Apology accepted, son. Argument well made, even if you skipped the part with the two other guys in tight pants."

Sam's pouting now. "HE'LL BE A CHEERLEADER."

"This one I'll sign myself—what does my signature currently look like, anyway?" He scrabbles for a pen in a normal colour. "UNDER THE RADAR, BOY. I don't want to hear about anything scandalous. Training still gets done, dinner still gets put on the table, you're on any hunts I need you for, and I want you to study some extra Latin pronunciation to boot."

Dean only misses a couple team practices and no games, and between Bobby and Sam John is dragged to see his son perform just the once. He's left cold by the music and the rhythm and the entire sporting event, but he's impressed with the physicality and is definitely going to make changes both to their normal training regimen and some of their fighting sequences based on what Dean can now do.

After the game, home win, lots of high fives and hugging and cheering later, Dean waves at a lean, scruffy boy his own height and jogs over across the field to his family.

"Good work out there, son. What you've learned shows a lot of promise."

"It was cool, " Sammy admits, abashed. The whole spectacle had him riveted, and once it was established he couldn't get Dean into a skirt, the teasing dropped off dramatically.

The scruffy boy runs over and they recognise he's the winning QB. He plants a wet smack of a kiss on Dean's cheek and slings a happy carefree arm around his shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Castiel..." he starts, pulled up short by the incisive stare of the elder Winchester.

"Uh, about under the the radar thing, Dad, Sir, I think we are still kind of okay?" Dean volunteers.

"It's true John—if the most talented cheerleader didn't date the quarterback, something would be up," burred Bobby.

Sam is agape at how he'd been played for something way more important than teasing about skirts and John is clearly rehearsing his "There are going to have to be RULES. SO MANY RULES." for the drive home.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel." John knows exactly how much pressure to apply to stop just short of intense discomfort, and Castiel doesn't blink an eyelid. Well, at least he's got that going for him, John mutters to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe John is as stern taskmaster as a mofo, raised soldiers as well as sons, but he loves his boys. wants them to be safe first, happy second, and wasn't born with the Westboro Church up his ass.


End file.
